Jayce Milleneut
About Jayce is a young mage hailing from the Icineon Tribe, within the frigid tundra of Cobalt Scar. His parents and sister are respected ambassadors of the Tribe, and though he did not follow specifically in their footsteps, his inherent desire to travel and resolve situations diplomatically remains intact. Following a life among his tribesmen, he departed for the capital city of The Empire, intent on furthering his study of cold-based magic and the arcane arts in general from within a top-tier academy. It was there that he met and banded together with his present colleagues, forming his current affiliation with the Legion of Dööm (no, it doesn't sound like its spelled). He serves on the Tribunal judgment council with Lady Renly of Rutch, forming the sympathetic side opposite Rika's letter-of-the-law vindiction. Though his status as a Lord grants him higher authority than a large percentage of the country's population, he is one of the quickest to dismiss the title and not favor himself higher than those around (or below) him. Persona/Characteristics * Has a tendency to display paranoia regarding most given situations where danger is even a remote possibility. * Tries to see things in a positive light if the opportunity presents itself, but is quick to resort to pessimism if a peaceful resolution seems nigh-impossible. * Compassionate regarding others to a fault, which is often hampered by the nay-saying and finger-pointing of those around him. * Unafraid to speak his mind, whatever the situation or his stance may be. * Respects the law, but is not morally governed by it; has a firm belief in what is right and what is wrong (though some would say that these two things are more Icineon traits and not specific to him alone). Views Regarding Allies * Beaks: Is thankful for his mastery of archery and unique skills that tend to prove effective in a wide variety of combat situations, and finds him the least disagreeable when it comes to heated decision-making situations. * Gnilon: Turns a blind eye to his necromantic machinations and ambitions most of the time, but sometimes favors his "get to the point already" approach when a problematic situation threatens to be drawn out. * Jarrett: Has no written opinion; it generally tends to depend on how helpful he is or isn't being, on the rare instance when he actually has an opinion about something. * Shilana: Praises her compassion and willingness to see the higher side of people and situations, and has nothing to argue about the fact that she's a walking mountain in terms of protective power, but occasionally gets irritated when she becomes flustered during stressful predicaments. * Rika: Is typically at odds with her regarding almost every decision they are required to agree upon together, both politically and in the field, and gets highly annoyed in thinking that she willingly ignores the "big picture" when she won't budge on a decision, but admittedly is thankful, at least, for her ability to take the fight directly to their adversaries most of the time, when duty calls. Skills Active *Iceblast (Cold, Magic, Offense) Lv.2 *: -Ranged cold damage against a single target *Ice Tornado (Cold, Magic, Offense) Lv.2 *: -Ranged cold damage against a small group of targets *Blizzard (Cold, Magic, Offense) Lv.2 *: -Ranged cold damage against a large group of targets *Ice Comet (Cold, Magic, Offense) Lv.1 *: -Ranged cold massive-damage against a single target; 3-round delay *Snowsong (Cold, Magic, Healing) Lv.1 *: -Moderate healing; self only *Lock (Alteration, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Creates a magic lock on any lock-capable door or device *Unlock (Alteration, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Unlocks and disables traps on normal locked devices and doors; may also unlock magical locks *Illusion (Alteration, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Changes the general physical appearance of a single target *Phasewalk (Time/Space, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Instant teleportation 20 feet in any direction *Rewind (Time/Space, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Allows for an instant re-roll on any undesired, non-combat dice result *Gate: Cobalt Scar (Time/Space, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Teleportation to Stonescar, within Cobalt Scar; severely-long cast preparation time *Stun (Evocation, Magic, Offense) Lv.1 *: -Paralyzes a single target for a full combat round (roughly 15 seconds) Passive *Acrobatics Lv.0 (+3 Equipment Modifier) *: -Improves physical agility *Alteration Magic Lv.2 *: -Boosts power for reality-manipulating spells *Ancient Lore Lv.3 *: -Knowledge of long-ago happenings and history *Apply Enchant Lv.1 *: -Ability to apply essences derived via Disenchanting to enchant-capable objects *Arcana Lv.5 *: -Knowledge of things magical in nature *Bitter Cold Lv.1 *: -Offensive cold-element spells have a (25*Lv)% chance to inflict Frostbite *Cultural Lore Lv.2 *: -Knowledge of a broad range of traditions and customs *Critical Magic Lv.2 *: -Offensive spells have a (5*Lv)% chance to deal double damage *Defense Lv.2 *: -Defensive die roll is increased by (Lv) amount *Diplomacy Lv.9 *: -Knowledge of relation-handling and dealing with people and politics *Disenchant Lv.2 *: -Ability to remove enchanted effects of an object into an essence for later use; object is destroyed during the process *Endurance Lv.1 (+1 Equipment Modifier) *: -Maximum health is increased by (Lv) amount *Essence Application Lv.1 *: -Ability to apply disenchanted essences to enchant-capable objects *Exotic Language Lv.5 *: -Knowledge of lesser-known and uncommon languages *Ice Magic Lv.2 (+1 Equipment Modifier) *: -Boosts power for cold-element spells *Magic Defense Lv.1 *: -Defensive die roll is increased by (Lv) amount against magic-based damage Multitechs *Snow Spirit (Magic, Healing) **Jayce (Snowsong Lv.1), Shilana (Lay On Hands Lv.1) **: -Generous healing to all visible allies Category:Player Characters Category:Nobility